Winter Magic
by Tink-meme
Summary: The warm fairies of Pixie Hollow decide to hold a winter celebration in their down time. Will this be the perfect time for one young sparrowman to confess his love or will another steal the girl away?


A/N: Okay, so it's not really the right time of year for a fic like this, but the idea hit me and everything just seemed to fall into place when I wrote it, I did the whole thing in just a few hours and it seemed a shame to hold it back, so here it is, hope you like it!

**Winter Magic **

_Bobble POV_

Everything was in full swing for the winter celebration the fairies had decided to throw this year. It was down season for all of us at the moment. Right now, winter was covering the world and would be for another few weeks yet before we'd all have to seriously worry about the Spring launch. That's not to say we weren't busy, because we were, there was always lots to do in Pixie Hollow, but right now it was the turn of the Winter fairies and all of us warm fairies were home in the hollow.

After her time with the human girl last summer, Tinkerbell had come to know of some of their traditions and celebrations; she'd called a winter holiday, Christmas? While it wouldn't be a celebration of human descriptions, this year we'd decided that having a celebration of our own sounded a sensational idea. Everyone was on board to help. The garden fairies had been particularly busy growing and shaping wreaths and garlands and other plants. Then the light fairies had helped put together the fireworks that had been so successful a few seasons back. All around lanterns were being strung, decorations made, music composed, it was certainly going to be a fun night. Everyone had liked the idea of a winter celebration; we knew so little about our cold weather fairies even after meeting them only such a short while ago thanks again due to Tink's adventures. Still, in this way we felt we could be a part of the winter season and celebrations and what fairy would pass up the chance to have a little fun! There would be music, dancing and fireworks, everyone was looking forward to it and tonight was finally the night.

/break/

Tinkerbell checked herself in the looking glass once more satisfied with her appearance. She wore a dark green dress, darker than the dress she wore to work. This one much like her summer dress fanned out and swished around her legs , hugged her torso and looped around her neck with a thin cord to keep it in place , leaving it largely backless down to just under her wings. She'd added a sprig of holly to decorate and accentuate her hair and done the same to her new shoes. Fashioned in a similar style to her green slippers, she now had small heels decorated with holly rather than the traditional cotton balls. Taking a handful of the gold, shimmering pixie dust from on top of her drawers she tossed it into the air, watching as it glittered down to land on her delicate wings, making them sparkle and gleam, lighting up their distinctive and unique design, before fading once more. Smiling brightly and excited for what the night would bring she flew off into the night, eager for it to begin.

Floating down she could already see many of the fairies had already arrived and were dancing. Looking round she spotted her friends gathered together giggling as they looked out across the floor of dancers.

"Hi guys" she said happily joining their group.

"Hey Tink" they greeted her before once again looking out onto the dance floor. There she noticed Rosetta being led or rather shuffled across the floor by a rather nervous young garden fairy. Apparently he'd bucked up the courage to ask Rosetta to dance and she'd cheerfully accepted, she rather looked like she regretted that decision now. Looking for a way out, while trying to save her poor feet from being trodden on again by the nervous sparrowman leading her, looking more at their feet than at her in attempt to get through the dance without embarrassing himself any further or annoying the beautiful fairy in his arms. The song finally ended and Rosetta beat a hasty retreat back to the girls.

"Have fun Rosetta?" asked Silvermist, giggling lightly behind her hand.

Looking slightly perturbed Rosetta answered, "Poor guy was trying way too hard, don't know what I was thinking when I said yes, but my feet are gonna need some major recovery time before I try that again"

The girls laughed in response when Tinkerbell felt a gentle touch on her arm, "Good evening Tink, your looking lovely tonight" came an enthusiastic Bobble's greeting.

"Thank you" came Tinkerbell's reply as she looked her good tinker friend over "And your looking pretty good yourself" she said watching him blush a little at the compliment.

Indeed she thought he did look good, he wore dark green almost black moss coloured trousers, that like his other pair they came down to his knees, the leaf shirt he always wore was gone, replaced with a similarly dark green , though still leaf design shirt, still she thought the change suited him very well. Still admiring the look of the other in their new attire, her musings were cut short by Clank's booming voice.

"Hello Tink!" he said from behind her and she giggled. Her two friends were never far apart from one another; where there was one you could almost always be sure to find the other.

The strains of the next song filled the air and Silvermist eagerly took hold of Clank's hand dragging him onto the floor, he seemed a little unsure what to do, but they soon figured it out and were twirling happily across the floor. Plucking up the courage to ask her Bobble started, "Hey Tink would you like to -..." before he was cut off by Terrence.

"Hey Tink, would you like to dance?" he asked floating down to land right in front of her.

"Err...sure, ok" she answered, letting him lead her to the floor, glancing back over her shoulder at Bobble who seemed rather crestfallen.

The dance seemed rather fast and kept her on her toes and she happily laughed and chatted away as Terrence drew her into conversation a sweet smile on his face as he held her hand in his. He'd had a crush on Tink for a while now and he was hoping he could show her how he felt tonight, this dance was the perfect opportunity and he cherished every moment he got to hold her in his arms. She was a graceful and spirited dancer, but he hadn't really expected anything less, it was Tink! She gave her all whatever she did; it was one of the many things he loved about her. Still he hadn't liked how her and Bobble had been looking at each other when he arrived. Not that he had anything against the tinker, but he wanted Tink to be his and they were looking just a little bit too comfortable when he got there. Good job he arrived when he did, he was sure Bobble was going to ask her dance and he wanted to ask her first!

Intent on asking her for the next dance Bobble waited with the remaining girls, watching the couples. The song soon ended and once again people were returning to their friends, getting refreshment or were simply content to wait on the floor for the next song. Thankfully, Tinkerbell and Terrence hadn't been inclined to stay on the floor and were returning to them. Standing up a little straighter he watched Tinkerbell come nearer and stepped forward intent on asking her when out of nowhere Chipper, another Tinker fairy, one who'd been around a long time cut in front of him and asked instead. Bobble could hardly believe it and to top it all off Clank was once again on the dance floor this time with Glimmer the thunder fairy. He seemed particularly nervous about that, it didn't seem he'd expected her to accept, but she smiled sweetly up at him trying to put him at ease and they soon were lost in the crowd.

Feeling distinctly put out at this turn of events, Bobble went to get a drink and remained content to watch the couples for a little longer and wait for an opportunity to get a dance with Tinkerbell. He'd never thought it would be this hard, but she was quickly proving how popular she was, dancing with Terrence twice more, then Clank who she'd snagged after coming off the floor with Terrence, then seemingly to her astonishment the Minister of Spring had requested the honour of a dance with her. She'd seemed particularly embarrassed about that but gracefully accepted. After that she'd once again been whisked off by another of the tinker fairies and Bobble began to feel particularly miserable. He'd hoped to be close to Tinkerbell tonight, not that he didn't get the chance on other occasions, but they weren't like this. He'd taken a fancy to Tinkerbell soon after she arrived and the feeling had only grown with time. With the celebration he'd looked forward to the chance to hold her in his arms, not just for a quick friendly hug or a comforting pat on the shoulder, but to hold her in his embrace, to see if she felt anything too. Now dancing between partners, hardly pausing breath or a rest it would seem she thought of many, though she seemed particularly taken with Terrence, at least he thought she did the many times she returned to his arms and was it his imagination or did Terrence seem to look particularly smug this evening whenever Tinkerbell was in his arms. He briefly thought he caught a triumphant smirk on the dust fairy's face, but the blink of an eye and it was gone and he'd returned to looking at Tinkerbell.

Moping almost sullenly at the far reaches of the celebrations, he thought of leaving, tonight had not been anything like the fun he thought it was going to be and he didn't think he could stand to see her dancing with Terrence again when Faun appeared in front of him.

"Hey there Bobble, would you like to dance?" she asked, peering sweetly up at him.

Blinking a little in surprise it took a moment before he realised what she'd asked him. A small smile finally brightened up his face as he accepted, parting through the crowd and leading her out onto the floor. Her hand in his, he wrapped his other about her, drawing them closer together and she smiled and he answered with a somewhat nervous one of his own. He'd never danced before but as they moved about the floor, he found he was actually quite good at it; he hadn't stepped on her feet or bumped into any other fairies and found he was confident enough to be able to talk to her while they moved.

"You're looking very pretty tonight Miss Faun" he complimented.

"Thanks" she said her face brightening. She'd ditched her shirt and trousers tonight in favour of something a little more feminine for the occasion. Tonight she wore a dark orange dress with a single shoulder strap that clung to her body before swirling about her knees. She finished the outfit with little slippers similar to Tink's usual fashion, minus the cotton balls.

"It's nice to see you finally smiling tonight" she said bluntly, surprising him. "I've seen you watching Tink all night, you should ask her to dance" she suggested.

Feeling down once more he confided, "Aye, I know, problem is getting the chance, everyone else seems to want to dance with her as well. Besides I doubt she really wants to dance with me" he trailed off dejectedly.

"Oh don't be silly" said Faun. "I'm sure Tink would love to dance with you"

"You really think so?" he asked a little unsure.

"I do" she answered a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Here's your chance" she said as the song ended before pushing him in Tink's direction. Stunned by the action he'd stumbled back seeing only Faun's bright smile as she waved to him her other hand smothering her giggles. Bumping into someone he turned to apologise only to see Tinkerbell. Her partner, one of the garden fairies inclined his head to her in parting then carried on into the waiting crowd to find his friends leaving Tinkerbell and Bobble alone.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Tink you see I was just-..." he started to explain, at a loss a bit how to explain it when Tinkerbell said, "That's all right Bobble"

Once more the music began, this time much gentler and slower than all the other previous dances and blushing a little he stammered, "W...would you like to dance, Tink?"

She smiled brightly up at him as she answered, "I'd love to" and slid her hand in his.

Nervously his arm came about her waist to rest in the small of her back as he gently drew her nearer to him, his other holding her hand high in his as her own came to rest lightly on his shoulder. Slowly he set to twirling them gracefully across the floor to the enchanting piece the music fairies played and Tink seemed happy to follow his lead.

From the crowd Terrence glowered at the two spinning across the floor, they only had eyes for each other and he couldn't stop the burning jealousy he felt toward the tinker sparrowmen just then. Tink seemed to hang on his every word and her joyful little laugh rang clear across the floor for all to hear attracting the attention of many, including the girls who'd set to whispering and chattering excitedly amongst themselves, while hardly daring to take their eyes off the two fairies. It hurt him to watch, they looked so much like a couple in love and he was sure for all that she'd been happy dancing with him; she'd never looked with him as she did with Bobble. Teeth grinding in frustration, he resolved to remain by her side for the rest of the night; he wouldn't lose Tinkerbell to another!

The sweet notes of the song finally ended and all around fairies clapped and cheered in appreciation. The music fairies stood, laying down their instruments in a short recess and Terrence began searching frantically through the crowd for the pair. Fairies began to mill about bumping into him and jostling him, still he couldn't see them anywhere! Fluttering up above the crowd he began to search in earnest, but was once more thwarted by the appearance of Tink's friends. They surrounded him chattering excitedly and the attention soon brought his dust-keeper friends, leaving him no choice but to stay a while and talk to them, it would be rude to run out on them all now, even though he desperately wanted to do just that.

After the dance had ended, Tinkerbell had smiled brilliantly at him before they'd broken apart applauding the music fairies along with everyone else. Then he'd felt her dainty little hand in his once more, he'd looked down at their joined hands in surprise then, hardly daring to believe she didn't want to let him go when he felt her gently tug him along, the crowd parting before them as they slid into the night.

Hand in hand Tinkerbell led him through the gardens. These too had been specially planted for the evening, offering a place of solitude to retreat from the hustle and bustle of the greater gathering and couples on the dance floor. Out here it was quite with only starlight and the occasional sparse lantern to light their way. Further and further they went the laughter and chatter of the other fairies fading in the distance, until only the faintest sound of them could be heard. They talked and laughed neither a care in the world to the time that passed them by. Being with Tink was truly a joy; they'd walked along the beach talking about their latest projects and all the lost things she'd found and what she planned to do with them. Then laughingly she'd revealed her surprise and embarrassment at being singled out for a dance with the Minister of Spring as they walked through the Autumn Woods.

"Not that he wasn't good at it" she said. "But it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd have danced with anyone else for the rest of the night!" she'd exclaimed much to his amusement.

The hour had grown very late and the moon was beginning to wane, it would be dawn before too long as they flittered to her door. Standing on her doorstep she turned to face him saying, "I had a wonderful time tonight Bobble"

"Me too Tink" he agreed still holding her hand.

"Oh look, we're under mistletoe" she exclaimed, quite surprised looking up at the little sprig hanging above their heads. She certainly hadn't hung any near or outside her house and even if she had been so inclined to hang the ornament, she didn't think she'd have placed it here.

Blushing she ducked her head a little before shyly looking up again at Bobble before enquiring mischievously, "You know what that means?"

At a bit of a loss, he tried to think about what Tink had mentioned about this particular plant, the garden fairies had been especially interested, but with everything else involved in the winter celebration the significance of one tiny plant had hardly seemed important as he gently shook his head.

"You're supposed to kiss me" Tink hinted, a smile on her face as she watched him blush deeply in front of her.

His heart began to pound wildly in his chest, hardly daring to believe he'd heard her right when he saw her expectant face peer up at him, she was serious! His hands felt clammy as he felt himself tremble, he never dreamed he'd get the chance to kiss her. Sure he'd thought about it, a lot, but he never thought it would actually happen, yet here she was telling him to kiss her.

Once more that evening he pulled her into his arms, his breathing already ragged as slowly he leaned forward. Her eyes closed, she tilted her head up as his lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. It was all he'd ever dreamed it would be, that sweet, quick kiss, lasting barely a few seconds and yet for that time the world had ceased to move and there had only been him and his dearest Tinkerbell. Then overcome with nervousness he quickly broke away from her, his face a brilliant shade of red. He felt their joined hands drop and her now free hand come up around his neck, he wondered briefly what she was doing before he felt her insistently pull him down as she captured his lips this time in a passionate kiss. Eyes wide at her forwardness he stood momentarily shocked and unresponsive, until her other hand slid into his thick messy locks, tugging at the nape of his neck. Smiling and responding at last, his eyes closed as he crushed their lips together as his own hand came to tangle in her soft, silken locks, cradling the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart, their breathing ragged as they gazed at each other in wonder.

"Wow" Tinkerbell said slightly awed, a blush rising on her cheeks. "That was my first kiss" she admitted her fingertips lightly touching her still tingling lips.

"Mine too" confided Bobble looking at her kiss swollen lips and hair in disarray and feeling oddly proud of the fact that he was the one responsible for her looking like that.

She smiled coquettishly at him, her hands resting on his chest as she whispered, "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…"

"Yes" he encouraged when she seemed to hesitate.

"I love you Bobble" she said looking deeply into his eyes. "I just…didn't know how to tell you" she admitted.

His heart swelled in his chest, his darling Tink loved him, him! Tonight was more than he'd ever thought possible, but to hear those sweet words from her lips was truly beautiful and music to his ears, before tonight, before just a few minutes ago really he'd thought she liked Terrence.

"I love you too Tink" Bobble said softly caressing her cheek. "But...I thought you liked Terrence?" he asked, he had to know.

"No" she answered, "He's sweet, but he could never understand me, love me, the way you do"

"Tink" he whispered overwhelmed with what she was telling him.

Bending down he captured her lips again pouring all the love he felt into it as he held her tightly to him, not ever wanting to let her go. Right now neither of them knew what would happen in the future or what the other fairies would say when they found out, and they would find out, all they knew is that this is what they both wanted and that they wanted to try to see what they could be together. Then fleetingly as they kissed their thoughts centred almost solely on the other they rather thought they owed a lot to the fairy who hung the mistletoe outside her door.

**THE END**

As always feedback is appreciated, so let me know what you think in your review please.


End file.
